Rescuing a Friend
by justareader13
Summary: Just something i conjured up in my head, a possible way for Jack to be rescued


**So my last Torchwood story wasn't exactly good but I've been watching the previous seasons and now I think I can do better and so without further ado**

Rope on his hands that's the first thing he registered, he knew the feeling well whether it was from doing something kinky or being in danger but he knew it was the latter the next thing he noticed was that he was in a car and a woman was cryin next to him. He looked over to see Gwen there crying her eyes out he was about to launch into action comforting her but remembered he was tied up and she was driving he didn't know if someone was in the back holding a gun to her head or where Esther and Rex were.

"Oh you're awake then? Good they want you that way." She looked like she wanted to say more but sobbed instead, Jack waited confused

"I didn't want to do this but it was the only way. They, they've got my family my parents, Rhys, Anwen. I love you Jack, I do but if it's a toss up between you and my family I'm choosing them, I choose them always." She said sniffling

"Why am I tied up? Gwen? Why?" he had an idea of what was going on but he didn't want to believe Gwen was driving him to the lion's den

"Phicorp wants you, they have my family and in exchange they want you, so they're gonna get you."

"Gwen…" Jack wanted to say something wanted to convince her to turn the car around and to create a plan with Rex and Esther but he owed her, he had left. He left her here to deal with all the problems during the whole 456, children of earth fiasco, because he had that option, she didn't. Truth is Jack loved Gwen, he had for a long time, from the moment he met her he knew she was different, but she had Rhys and she always chose him so he decided to move on and he thought one day it wouldn't hurt him to his core to see her walk away from him and go to Rhys and then he started being with Ianto and he loved Ianto, boy did he. But it was different he had grown to love Ianto of course there was an attraction as Tosh once said, he'd sleep with anything that was pretty and Ianto was pretty but with Gwen it was the closest thing to love at first sight Jack had ever experienced but Gwen had a family. Jack could be really selfish and people would look at some of the decisions he's made and even call him a monster because of it and if he was being totally honest if Rhys died he can't say a part wouldn't be satisfied, remember the part where he loves Gwen? But they had Anwen and Jack would never put her life at stake and her father is already sick so his decision was made

"Okay Gwen, okay just do what you have to do for your family."

"Don't. Don't do that, you're guiltin' me."

"No, I'm not they have Anwen and your dad's hurt if it's me they want so they'll leave you alone then it's me they'll get." She started sobbing loudly again

"Damn it Jack, I'm so sorry."

"I know, it's okay really it's okay."

20 minutes of contemplative silence later Gwen pulled up to an abandoned warehouse, the place Phicorp wanted her to bring Jack tears no longer streaming down her face she got out and took Jack out of the car, guards almost immediately surrounded them taking both her and Jack, they dragged them to a room where Gwen watched a group take off Jack's coat, suspenders and shirts before replacing the ropes she'd already tied on him with their own, she stifled sobs as she saw the ropes were connecting to some sort of contraption that hoisted Jack in the air until he was standing on his toes, his arms straining painfully from having to hold up his entire weight, he gritting his teeth his face turning red, they stuffed a sock in his mouth and cover it with tape that they looped around his head a couple of times. They hit his torso with a whip a couple of times leaving angry red marks in its wake before leaving the room, Gwen looked away _For Anwen. For Rhys. For my parents_ she repeated in her head like a mantra

"Where's my family? I want them, now."

"Patience," the guard passed her a hand gun, she looked at him confused

"Watch him, if he manages to escape your family pays the price, we have Harkness secured." He said in his radio while walking out and closing the door behind him, locking it. Gwen ran over to Jack embracing him

"I'm so sorry, I'm mortified at myself this isn't what I wanted to do." He couldn't talk so he just shook his head hoping she got the picture. He understood why she did it even though he loved Gwen, really loved her there was nothing he could do. She would never leave her Rhys, not for him and he's not sure if he would have it any other way at this point.

Esther and Rex walked into the motel room, they'd just got back from the shooting range, Rex decided Esther needed to perfect her gun skills turns out she was a natural. They looked around to see the place absent their team members

"So much for Torchwood, huh?" Rex commented sitting down to eat

"I don't know it's quiet." Esther commented slipping off her jacket

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Except its too quiet, Jack said he wasn't leaving."

"Ooh, who's the expert on all thing Captain Jack Harkness. Now when did that happen?" Rex said trying to cover up his jealousy

"Were friends and I just know certain about Jack like if he says something he means it Rex."

"Well Gwen isn't here they probably just went out is all."

"Jack would've called or at least left a note, Rex I don't like the timing on this." Rex sighed heavily

"Fine you put a tracker on the car right? Check where it is." Esther hustled to her bag and pulled out a GPS like device

"This doesn't seem right." Rex was immediately on alert

"What is it?"

"It says the car is at Grandin and South Seaport, that's a dock area with warehouses, why would they be over there?"

"I'm thinking you're right, this smells fishy, come on grab your coat and a gun." Rex grabbed a case with a machine gun, putting two handheld guns with silencers in holders at his side Esther grabbed one silenced handheld gun nervously as well,

"You know maybe I should stay here I'd just be in the way."

"What? No, let's go you're ready. Come on." He said pulling her along to the car loading it up and driving off. They parked a little ways away so as to be cautious, when they crept onto the warehouse lot they saw men in black gear carrying guns patrolling the grounds, Rex loaded his gun, strapped on his machine gun to his back and looked around, he noticed a fire escape out of view that seemed to lead to a cat walk inside, if he got up there he could deal with the guys patrolling on the ground and get in to find Jack and Gwen.

"Which warehouse Esther?"

"That one." She said pointing to the forth one, it was closest to the water

He motioned Esther to follow as he crept to the escape and scaled up it, she quickly followed

"Alright, I'm gonna deal with these bozos, you go in try and be quiet see you can see anyone if anything goes wrong scream I'll hear you, okay?"

"Okay." Esther entered the warehouse quietly scanning her surrounding carefully, Rex pulled his handheld out and pointed it towards the men, he strategically shot all six, smiling in satisfaction as they all went down, he entered the warehouse just as cautiously as Esther noticing that there was nothing in the room he currently was in he exited.

Esther slinked down the hall her gun held in front of her, she quickly hid in a shadow as she heard voices and ten seconds later two guards passed her, she waited until she could no longer her footsteps before continuing on, she passed doors but stopped when she heard muffles sounds coming from one, it sounded like a… baby? That couldn't be right but that was definitely baby babble, she checked the door seeing it was unlocked, but what she didn't anticipate was three guards turning on her and immediately firing, she just managed to duck and shot one in the leg getting him down, the other in the side and then chest and the last in the head, she was momentarily shocked at her actions before she realized the one she shot in the leg was reaching for his gun and she shot him 3 more times and he was down for the count, when she looked up at the room's occupants she saw an older, blonde woman holding an unconscious older man, and a familiar man holding a familiar baby, she quickly closed the door,

"Wait you're Gwen's husband right?"

"Yeah, Rhys, you know Gwen?"

"Yeah, I'm Esther how'd you get here?"

"I was driving away from the concentration camp when they surrounded me." He said bouncing a fussy Anwen

"Well I'm gonna get you out of here,"

"Humph, fat chance. Can't go anywhere with Gwen's dad like that." Esther climbed up to the cat walk sighing happily when she saw that the room they were in was closest to the place they'd sneaked in and the guards were very dead, she climbed back down

"Okay I got a plan, give me Anwen, you take Gwen's dad Rhys, Mrs. Cooper?"

"Yes."

"Follow me I'll take you to safety."

Gwen paced the room madly she had left Jack in the shadows of the room and was in the lighted area. She was started to get worried, had she led Jack the only mortal man into the clutches of those who would harm him for no reason? Would they even give her, her family back? Would she ever see Anwen again? She started to sob, the gun in her hand suddenly felt so much heavier.

"I don't know what to do, I didn't want this for you Jack, I wanted you to leave, I didn't want to bring you to this awful place but I can't let them die, I just can't." she said, she heard a noise behind her and whirled around her gun readied as well, she expected a guard she didn't expect to see Rex standing with a machine gun aimed at her poised for the kill

"Put the gun down Gwen." Unbeknownst to her he had heard her whole lament and now knew she had led Jack here and he was pissed

"Put the gun down Gwen." He said sternly, cocking the gun

"You'd shoot me?"

"Definitely."

"Would you really?"

"Oh hell yeah, I would in a heart beat."

"And what would killing me achieve?"

"Who said anything about killing you? I'd shoot you in the leg nothing too major and drag you by your hair around this compound until you tell me where Jack is." The aforementioned was in his own world before he looked up and notice Rex there, he felt a wave of relief and happiness Rex was saving him, he was about to make noise to alert Rex of his presence but then remembered Anwen, he couldn't he had to let them have him , instead he listened quietly

"Jack's none of your concern."

"The hell he isn't."

"Oh that's a laugh, you're concerned about Jack? You, who seemingly hates his guts for whatever reason"

"You ever been to war?" Rex asks deciding to ignore the direction the conversation was previously heading

"What?" Gwen replies at the sudden turn in the argument

"I was in the army, just got back 3 years ago from my final deployment. You wanna know why I was so pissed that the CIA was against me? It's because when I was in the army we were a team. I had to put my life in the hands of a stranger and ask that they do the same in return. The army, the CIA, Torchwood it's all the same to me because we are a team we are supposed to have each others backs no matter what. I am gonna lay my life down for you and expect that you would do the same for me, my personal feelings towards you is irrelevant. Sure Jack can be one annoying, sarcastic ass bastard, like a real pain in my neck, no kidding a royal nuisance but at the end of the day he is my teammate and my friend and if he's in trouble you bet your ass I'll tear this place a part guns blazing to find him. Now where is Jack?" Tears welled up in Gwen's eyes as she listened to him

"You don't understand they have—",

"Your family right you are a team member too, I'm responsible for you which means by extension I'm responsible for them too. If you told us we would've found a way to make sure we all got out of this okay, that's what a team does for each other Gwen." He said interrupting her. She shook her head tears rushing down

"I know I know I just couldn't chance it, I couldn't take a chance on my daughter's life." Rex was about to speak when he heard Esther's voice in his through his earpiece

"Rex, can you hear me?"

"Yeah Es I can hear you."

"I didn't find Jack or Gwen but I found her family apparently Phicorp kidnapped them as ransom."

"I found them don't worry."

"I got her family in the car I drove another block down just in case hurry up and get outta there they have to have noticed the bodies by now."

"Roger that." He looked at Gwen who looked back at him expectantly

"Esther found your family she's got them, their safe, now tell me where Jack is."

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"Gwen, Esther is waiting for us with them as we speak we got to go, they noticed the dead guards where's Jack?"

"Behind me." She whispered

"What? You can't be serious." Rex said in disbelief Jack had been there the whole time, Gwen pointed behind her into the shadows and Rex cautiously walked forward as Gwen dropped her gun and sobbed in earnest into her hands Rex broke into a sprint when he noticed a horrible looking Jack, he quickly lowered him and removed the tape and sock but Jack being the person he was couldn't resist rubbing Rex's concern in his face

"Aw, Rex I didn't know you cared so much."

"Oh please I'm doing this to rack up favors from you this is the third time I've saved you World War 2, you owe me big."

"I know" Jack said slipping on his jacket and grabbing his suspenders and shirts

"Come on let's go." Rex said throwing Jack's arm around his neck supporting his weight he quickly shuffled them to the catwalk when he noticed Gwen wasn't following

"Gwen, come on."

"No, I don't deserve rescue I was gonna sell Jack out."

"Gwen its okay I understand." Jack said

"No you don't understand. How can you understand when I don't bloody understand, Jack!"

"Gwen you and Jack can have this lover's quarrel when we get back to the motel, right now we got to go."

"No I, I can't." Rex sighed before helping Jack up the catwalk then climbing back down Gwen was so lost in thought she didn't notice him approaching until he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, she almost immediately started kicking and hitting him

"You if it wasn't for the facts that I have an army brain, Jack and Esther would miss you and you got a kid I'd leave your sorry behind here to die." He grumbles as he reaches Jack again and puts Gwen down he nudges her towards the window

"Go," She makes no move and he takes out his pistol

"Does this help your motor function work better, go." She walked towards the window

"It's all water mate." She said quietly. Just then the doors busted open and men swarmed the room

"Go, go jump." Rex said frantically, the three jumped off the window pane into the water below, they swam to the dock and ran off away from the warehouse they ducked as bullets followed them, they looked up as a black car came speeding towards them and tailspinned, it was Esther

"Get in, hurry." They quickly jumped into the car and drove off, everyone laughed in relief as they were finally out of harm's way, everyone except Gwen.

Jack was on a roof, standard tradition for him it was also tradition for Gwen to join him, usually things weren't so heavy when she did but now the atmosphere was tense and with good reason.

"I don't blame you, you know." Jack said after 10 minutes if silence

"Really? Well, you should. You want to know why I'm so beside myself Jack, because I'm not sure if it was just Rhys they had taken or even Rhys and my parents if I would be willing to give you to them but they had Anwen and I—",

"I love you too, I love you so much, words can't describe but I always wanted you to have a life outside of Torchwood and you do now, don't mess it up for me." He walked closer to her placing a soft yet love filled kiss to her lips and then her forehead before leaving her alone on the roof. Gwen did have a life outside of Torchwood but a piece of her heart would ALWAYS belong to one Jack Harkness. Damn him.

**The episode in no way, shape or form will go like this and if it does I'll be really surprised. I OWN NOTHING. And I hope this is better than my last attempt R&R please.**


End file.
